Desperado
by HeartoftheKingdom
Summary: When two different people who both have a bad life meet at a bar, you don't know what will happen.
1. Desperado

_Desperado_

 _Sitting in an old Monte Carlo_

 _A man whose heart is hollow_

It was cool night. The night sky was filled with shining stars and the streets were empty. A young man with blue hair sits at a bar at 7:00 at night. His electric blue eyes are narrowed, and his hand clenches around his beer bottle. Everyone in the bar avoided him. With his black clothing and leather jacket, plus his hair made him look like a punk. Honestly, Grimmjow did not give a damn about them.

Grimmjow looked around the ba amd scoffed. It was filled with sad drunks wasting their life playing pool and watching some stupid game on the TV. This place wasn't the fanciest bar, but it was modern enough to look descent.

Now, Grimmjow was here by choice, like every single drunkard here. But he wasn't them. He wasn't a sad drunk who drunk away his problems. He was just pissed off, and this was the only way he could release some of that pent up steam without going to jail. Again. Or having sex with the first girl he sees, which is something he used to do.

Grimmjow's sorta girlfriend had left him for some fucking one eyed pirate with weird teeth, he lost his fucking racing car to said pirate, and some stupid ass man named Ichigo gave him a scar over some dumb fight. He was having one hell of a bad month. And to top it all off, it was getting worse. Grimmjow old gang the Espada keeps popping up everywhere he goes, causing trouble and trying to get him to rejoin. He almost got shot the other day just because he used to be one of them. He just needed a break, he needed to leave this bullshit of a city.

 _Uh huh, take it easy_

 _I'm not tryna go against you_

 _Actually, I'm going with you_

A auburn haired young woman named Orihime slowly walked into the bar. Her makeup was slighty smuged, and her hair was a bit of a mess, but still presentable. Her sandal strap was broken, and her eyes were a bit puffy.

This hasn't been her month. First , she is about to get kicked out of her apartment because she wasn't able to pay rent for a few months. Then, her best friend, well former best friend right now Tasuki, and her had a fight over Orihime's weaknesses and inability to stand up for herself. Then, She recently found out that her long time crush Ichigo was dating her friend Rukia. She couldn't take it anymore. Not to mention her aunt officaly pulled all support from her. She even refused to talk to her again Her tuition just went up too, and her rent is almost due once more.

She was going to end up homeless. Life was so tough right now, she didn't know what to do anymore.

 _Gotta get up out of here_

 _And you ain't leaving me behind_

 _I know you won't, cause we share common interests_

Orihime sighed as she sat into the bar chair. Her other best friend Rangiku told her to go the bar and went for her to arrive, so she could quote unquote "Drink her sadness away" like she does.

Unfortunately for her, Orihime wasn't a drinker, so water will have to do. Guess she will have to still feel the sadness.

She took a seat next to a blue haired man. Wait... blue hair? He had a sharp jawline and nose, his eyes were electric blue, and so was his hair. Orihime had never seen such a unique color on anyone before.

Except Ichigo and his orange hair.

Orihime groaned. The whole reason she came was to forget Ichigo and her crappy life. Instead she was thinking about him. When she found out, all she could do was put a smile on her face, but pain ached her heart.

The blue haired man then snarled, drawing her attentention to him.

"You want to explain why the fuck you are at a bar, ordering water?"

Orihime raises her head to notice the blue haired man drinking a beer. He wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead.

Orihime blushed a little and played with the hem of her shirt ,"I am not much of a drinker."

"So why a fricken bar?"

"My friend wanted me to come here."

"Tch. Why they want you to drink your saddness away or something?"

Orihime's smokey gray eyes widened. How did he know that? Grimmjow turned to look at her. His eyes glared at her, but on the inside he was floored. The dark oranged haired woman was hot. But that wasn't what he just noticed. Of course her chest was off the fricken charts and could rival Nel's. But it was her eyes.

 _You need me, there ain't no leaving me behind_

 _Never, no, no, just want out of here_

 _Yeah, once I'm gone, ain't no going back_

Her smokey gray eyes that looked like they held hope and life. Now they just looked dull , but still filled with happiness. It was enough to make him angry.

"So, I'm right. That is so fucking pathetic."

Orihime blushed. This is so embarrassing. It wasn't even her choice to begin with. She looked at Grimmjow and shyly asked,

"W-well, don't guys come to the bar for the same thing?"

"It is not as pathetic as you right now."

"Can I guess why you are here then?"

"No"

"Wha! You guess why I was here! Why can't I do the same!"

"Because I don't fucking want you to! Guess someone's else life story instead of mine."

"That's not even fair."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and stared at the auburn haired beauty.

"Fair?"

"Yes, it's not fair."

There was silence for a little while. Orihime playing a game on her phone, while Grimmjow gazed lazily at his beer. They were just enjoying each other's company. Well, in Grimmjow's case: tolerance. Then suddenly, a question dawned on him.

"Where is your friend chick?"

Orihime stopped playing on her phone and sighed.

"She had to cancel on me. Something important came up at her jobs."

"She ditched you."

"Rangiku did not! It was something important!"

"Or She just didn't want to be around your crybaby bullshit all night."

"That's mean to say ,and it isn't true!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Orihime crossed her arms and huffed.

"Orihime."

Grimmjow snapped his head towards her. Her eyes avoided his. She was still blushing, a cute red. Orihime played with the end of her shirt. She could feel his gaze. It made her a bit nervous, and she jumped when he scoffed loudly.

"What?"

Orihime then slowly picked her head up.

Blue met gray, and something clicked between both of them. This wasn't the first time they looked at each other, but it was different this time. This time, **_her_** eyes felt different. **_His_** eyes felt different. Because suddenly, **_they_** were different.

"My name is Orihime Inoue."

They continued to look at each other, holding each other's gaze.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

 _If you want we could be runaways_

 _Running from any sight of love_

 _Yeah, yeah, there ain't nothing_

The rest of the night, the two continued to talk with each other. Well, bicker really. Orihime being her normal talkative self and Grimmjow cursing her out every other minute for talking to much. It started to hit midnight, when Grimmjow got a call. He answered it and his face immediately turned dark.

"Why the hell are you calling me?"

Orihime eyed Grimmjow and saw his expression and got worried. Was he alright?

"I don't give a flying fuck about you or any of the others... you started this shit and now I am officially ending...fine tell Nnoitra."

Grimmjow suddenly slammed his fist on the bar. Orihime jumped with surprise. Grimmjow put money on the bar table, grabbed his leather jacket and left.

 _There ain't nothing here for me_

 _There ain't nothing here for me anymore_

 _But I don't wanna be alone_

Orihime was shocked. He was fine all until he got that phone call. Then, a thought passed through her head. Grimmjow told her he was leaving for good tonight. Meaning she will never see him again. He was the best thing to happen to her in a while, and she was going to let him go?

Orihime resolve hardened, she payed for her water, grabbed her jacket and ran out the bar.

 _Desperado_

 _Sitting in an old Monte Carlo_

 _We've both had our hearts broke, uh huh_

Grimmjow was about to hop in his car when he heard his name being called.

"Wait!"

He turned around to see Orihime running towards him .

"The hell are you doing Princess?"

Orihime panted when she made it too him and grabbed his arm.

"Why did you run all the way over here?"

Orihime, still a little out of breath replied, "I wanted to tell you something before you left."

"Ok, what the fuck is it?"

Orihime took a deep breath and said,

"Take me with you."

 _Take it easy_

 _I'm not trying to go against you_

 _I can be a lone wolf with ya_

"Excuse me, what?

"Grimmjow, I want you to take me with you."

"Princess, did you accidently drink something?'

"No."

"Ok then, did you hit your damn head on the bar table?"

"A-actually I hit the pole running to come get you."

"Well, there you go," He patted her head," You have brain damage. I'm going to go n-"

Orihime's grip on his arm tighten

Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair.

"Princess. This isn't some fairy tale adventure you know. I am leaving cause this fucking town is no good to me anymore."

"But I-"

"You have friends and family here. So what if you came to a bar after one bad month? You're going to leave all this shit behind? For that?"

Orihime didn't say anything. He didn't understand how good it felt to talk to him. To **_be_** with him. He took all her worries away, and replaced them with fun. It wasn't just this month, but her whole life had been a mess. She has been strong, but lately she has been breaking. Orihime needed a change. She needed to leave. But she didn't want to leave alone.

 _If you want, we could be runaways_

 _Running from any sight of love_

 _Yeah, yeah, there ain't nothing_

On Grimmjow's end, he was trying so hard not to pick up this girl, go in his car, and leave this hell hole. But for once in his damn life he thought with his brain. He only met Orihime 6 hours ago. It didn't matter though. Talking to her, made him feel better. After his shitty life, he thought the only thing that was ok was Nel. But she called him, asking to rekindle and that made him realize that she wasn't his ride or die. After years of on and off and the fighting, he was done.

 _There ain't nothing here for me_

 _There ain't nothing here for me anymore_

 _I don't wanna be alone_

Orihime suddenly started talking.

"You don't know much about me. I really don't know much about you"

"That's one hell of a truth."

"My life here in Karakura isn't as great as you think."

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow.

"My brother died here, I am constantly almost getting kicked out of my apartment because of low rent. My job workers are terrible to me, I have been kidnapped by my father."

Her head went on Grimmjow's chest as she continued the story. Grimmjow was wide eyed. He thought he had the princess all figured out. But it turns out...

 _Dear desperado_

 _Yeah I don't wanna be alone_

"My parents wanted to kill me when I was younger. My tuition is getting higher and I might have to drop out of college. My best friends are only here to protect me. I am a liability and they are tired of it. My other friend told me herself. Now, my best friend growing up isn't even talking to me. I need to get away from here for a while. To think. To ** _breath."_**

 _Dear desperado_

 _Yeah I don't wanna be alone_

Karakura was just as much a high tower she couldn't escape to her as it was a prison to him.

"But I don't want to go alone."

Something instead him broke after she said that. He tilted her head up and looked straight into her eyes. Screw logic and reasoning. He only known her for a little while, but they were the same. They both needed an escape.

 _If you want, we could be runaways_

 _Running from any sight of love_

 _Yeah, yeah, there ain't nothing_

Grimmjow wanted to leave on his own. He didn't want anyone with him as he left the city. But, he realised something. He didn't want to leave alone anymore.

"Fine."

Orihime's blush deepened a little , and her gray eyes finally showed life again.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Orihime grabbed both of his arms and jumped up and down.

"Hey! Stop fucking doing that and get in the car!"

Orihime ran to the passenger side of his dark blue car and sat. And so, they set off driving.

"Give me your address."

"Ehh? Why?"

"So you can pack dumbass." She giggled and Grimmjow snarled.

"Oh yeah right," She typed her home address in his GPS, " What about your stuff?"

"Already in the trunk. I was planning on leaving tonight you know. But you had to come and ruin my damn plans."

"Be happy Grimmjow! It is like an adventure of two spies running from the law!"

"The fuck is wrong with you?! I told you this isn't an adventure!"

"Turn left here Grimmjow."

"I heard the GPS woman, I don't need an echo."

"Turn right."

"Princess..."

"You are 1 mile to your destination."

"Princess!"

Orihime laughed and Grimmjow gave a sneer. But a smirk was present on his lips and a smile was on hers.

 _There ain't nothing here for me_

 _There ain't nothing here for me anymore_

 _But I don't wanna be alone_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. It took me forever to write. Anyway finals are done meaning I can try to write as much as I can, but my laptop is still broken meaning I am typing on my phone which I hate doing. However, I try to pull through and drop something new. What do you think, should I continue this as a series, or leave it as a one shot. Either way it ends off fine. But I'll let you guys decide.

Song: Desperado

Artist: Rihanna

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Bleach


	2. Diamonds

Just a little something for you guys.

 ** _Line Break_**

Leaving with Grimmjow a year ago was the best decision of Orihime's life. The worries of her past, present, and future were all on the back of her mind. All that mattered was him and her. The next morning she left Karakura Town, Orihime called Rangiku to let her know what happened. she was happy for her auburn friend. Orihime had sheltered herself from everything because Taksuki and Ichigo didn't want her to be exposed to stuff. Rangiku always hated that. Of course, she was worried for her friend. She was leaving the state with a stranger she met at a bar. That was dangerous and irresponsible.

So Rangiku talked to Grimmjow personally.

 _11 months ago_

They were driving in the car. Grimmjow and Orihime had left Karakura and it was around 10 in the morning. Orihime was staring out the window as Grimmjow kept his eyes on the road. Some Starset song played softly over the radio. Orihime's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and took in a sharp breath and groaned.

"What is it?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Rangiku."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"My friend."

"Is that the one that won't talk to you, or the one that ditched you last night." He smirked.

Orihime puffed out her cheeks and sighed, "She didn't ditch me! She had work!"

"So it's the ditcher."

"Stop it!"

"Answer the phone Princess, your ringtone is annoying."

So when she did, Rangiku screamed Orihime's ear off.

 _"ORIHIME! I WENT BY YOUR DORM AND YOU WERENT THERE! YOU WERENT IN CLASS WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Orihime held the phone from her ear," G-good morning Rangiku. Umm, I'm not at school."

" _THEN WHERE AR-..."_

Rangiku didn't finish her sentence. It got oddly quiet. Orihime got worried and started biting in her nail.

Grimmjow pulled up to a gas station pump. Orihime got that stupid look on her face. That meant something was up.

And he didn't want to stick around to see.

"I'm going in. You want anything Princess."

Orihime didn't pay him any attention.

"Princess."

Silence

"Orihime."

No response.

He was just about knock her on her head. Then he heard a scream on the other line. Orihime jumped and held the phone away from her ear. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and left. As long as she was breathing.

" _YOU SLEPT AT A BOY'S HOUSE!"_

"Rangiku that's not what happened."

 _"I knew going to a bar would be the best therapy! Is he tall, is he hot? Well of course he probably is, its you!"_

"W-well he is pretty cute, b-but that's not where I am!"

 _"Ok then where are you?"_

Orihime sighed,"I'm on the road. I left Karakura."

 _"What do you mean left? For a vacation? In the middle of the school year?"_

"No, I'll be gone for a long time. Until I can clear my head."

 _"Ok have fun."_

"I know you are going- wait what?"

 _"Have fun."_

"You're not mad?"

Orihime heard Rangiku giggle.

 _"Of course not. You need this more than anything. Just be safe alright. And call me often."_

A huge grin displayed on Orihime's face. Her friend was accepting of the situation. She didn't say that Orihime couldn't handle it or for her to come back home.

 _"Are you alone."_

"No, I'm with Grimmjow!" Slowly, Orihime realized something extremely bad.

 _"Who is Grimmjow?"_

Her happy expression turned into one of fear. She was so happy, she slipped and said his name.

 _"Orihime...who is Grimmjow?"_

She quickly came up with a believable lie.

"An old friend of mine." Hopefully she bought it.

 _"Orihime, I have known you a long time, you have never mentioned a Grimmjow once."_

Shoot.

"W-well an old childhood friend."

 _"Orihime, you told me Taksuki was the only friend you had as a kid."_

Double Shoot. She caught red handed.

 _"The truth Hime. Now."_ Rangiku's voice was demanding and left no room for games.

There was brief moment of silence.

"Ok. You deserve to know", she took a deep breath, "I-I met him at the bar last night."

 ** _Line Break_**

A/N: Well you guys requested more, so here is more. I decided this will be a 4 maybe 5 chapter mini story. Next chapter will have Rangiku talking to Grimmjow and timeskips of his and Orihime' relationship during each month together. Chapter 3 will mostly be Ichigo and the others reactions to Orihime's leaving. Chapter 4 will be all romance, makeouts and possibly a lemon between Grimmjow and Orihime.

Thanks for everyone's support even though I am not the best author or the best person to keep up with a steady updating schedule. Sorry for the delay in my other stories too for those who read Rikka and The Princess and the Panther. I will try to get those update on Friday and Saturday.


	3. Umbrella

A/N: Spring Break is here, you know what that means? More chapter updates for both this story, Rikka, and Princess and the Panther. I am not those type of kids that goes out of town and goes to the beaches. I stay home and watch anime, read manga and fanfiction, and question all my life choices.

Also changed the rating from T to M, just for safety just cause the language and potential kind of M rated scene coming out in Chapter 5 or 6. I honestly thought this was going to be a oneshot but I love writing it so maybe more chapters than what I planned. It still going to be less than 10, so maybe 9 or 8 who knows.

Also Also Rangiku is a bit ooc. I mean if you found out your best friend left town with some stranger she met at a bar the night before, you were would be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

Walking back to his black Lexus, Grimmjow felt a chill go up his spine. Something was wrong. Or at least something bad was going to happen. He felt it. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

What happen to Orihime?

He glared at his car as he picked up his pace. Even though she was an annoying, way too talkative, weirdo, doesn't mean he wanted something to happen to her.

After all, they were both alone in this world. Why not be alone together?

Grimmjow opened the driver seat door and peered into the car and his eyes widened. Orihime was a bit pale, staring ahead, unblinking. Her mouth was slighty opened.

"Princess."

Orihime's head snapped toward him. She looked scared. What the happended to her? Why was she scared? Did someone try to hurt her? Red suddenly flashed in Grimmjow's vision.

"What the hell happened?"Grimmjow demanded angrily.

Orihime was still in a state of shock. "I-I, she... she w-wants..."

Grimmjow went into the car and grabbed Orihime's shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. Then, suddenly it was last night again. They were at the bar. She was drinking water, and he was laughing at her choices. It was just him and her. Electric blue meeting smokey gray. Them against the rest of the world.

"What. the. **_fuck_**. happened. **_Orihime_**."

Orihime snapped out of it and smiled at him. He cared about her. They only met last night, but he still cared about her well being like they known each other forever. She belived Grimmjow can handle this now. She shouldn't have doubted him in the first place.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her expression and when she handed him her phone. Orihime placed a hand on his arm and gave a reassuring rub. Her face became slighty red, and Grimmjow just stared at the gesture. Nel never did anything like that with him. There was never comforting between them since they rarely worried about each other. Hell, all he remembered was arguing and having sex.

Or arguing while having sex.

But Orihime was worth worrying over he decided. That's only because if no one did, she might end up hurting herself. Again. Orihime stopped and moved her hand away. Grimmjow looked back at the phone,and then gave a look to Orihime. Her smile was now sympathetic looking, and he could still see worry over her face. Orihime gestured the phone.

"Rangiku wants to talk to you."

* * *

Grimmjow started to pump gas into his car when he finally spoke. He didn't know what this Rangiku person wanted, and he honestly didn't give a damn. However, seeing Orihime's face like that was enough to talk to her. At least to fidure what was going on. So, he did. Very angrily. Oh, and he had it on speaker so Orihime could hear every single word. Why not make it fun if he had to suffer?

"What the fuck do you want ditcher?"

Orihime gasped. He didn't just say that did he? This was bad. She shouldn't bave trusted Grimmjow. Not at all. Nope bad idea. Abort. Abort!

Grimmjow heard Rangiku scoff.

 _"I already don't like you. Who said you can talk to me that way?"_

"I am the ruler my own mouth, so I can talk however I want ditcher."

 _"Why do you keep calling me ditcher? It's Rangiku you dumbass."_

Orihime got out of the car at that point and wildly shook her head at him. She made an x sign with her arms and jumped and down. This was bad. Rangiku never talked like that unless she was extremely annoyed or mad. Grimmjow ignored her completely.

"Like I care what the hell your name is. You ditched the Princess last night at some bar and never even called to see if she left or not till 11 in the morning. Some friend you are."

He heard Rangiku gasp. " _I had to work!"_

Grimmjow shook his head slowly. This woman did not know who she was talking to. Yeah he knew he wasn't as smart as dome people he knew. But he was perceptive and could always figure anything out about people. That's what he did last night when he met Orihime.

"Yeah, work. I don't believe you had work to do."

" _You don't know me!"_

"I don't fucking have to. It's clear you set that whole damn thing up so she could get laid."

Grimmjow looked over to Orihime and saw her expression. He almost wanted to laugh. Her mouth was wide open, and she was blushing 8 shades of red. He was embrassing her. Or maybe, it was her friend's actions.

This was fantastic.

 _"Even if that was what happened, it's none for your business if it was or wasn't and no concern to you. Hmpf."_

Grimmjow gave a huge laugh, so much his sides were hurting. Rangiku tried to keep telling him stop, and Orihime was walking towards him while trying to get him to calm down. There were people around the gas station staring at them now. Not like he cared.

"Here is the thing though Ditcher. Princess is with me now so whatever happens to her is my concern."

Orihime looked up at Grimmjow with wide eyes. It seemed liked every time they do that, it was only them left in the world. A blue and gray world. That was until she heard Rangiku scream in frustration.

 _"Why do you keep calling Orihime Princess! Stop doing that! Her name is Ori-hime. And what I did for her last night has nothing to do with you at all stranger danger, so don't say its your concern. Besides she needed little fun, it would have made her feel way better."_

Grimmjow scoffed at this, he only knew Orihime for 15 hours and knew damn well she would not feel better after a one night stand. Hell, she wouldn't even have a one night stand.

Orihime rushed over to Grimmjow and grabbed the phone out of his hand. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her. but saw she was about to speak.

"Rangiku you really did that?" Orihime squeaked out.

" _I thought that it might help you?"_

"R-Rangiku! It would not have helped at all!"

" _I'm sorry Hime, It was really poor judgement on my part. I only wanted to help you be somewhat happy._ "

Grimmjow took the gas pump out of the car and closed the cap. He looked at the arguing Orihime and smirked. She was something weird alright. Cute, but weird.

"Princess, let's go."

Orihime nodded and went back into the passenger seat. Soon they were off. They hadn't had found a place to settle down yet. They have been driving for almost 6 hours now, since they took a shower and changed back at his place before hiting the road.

Grimmjow was thinking Las Vegas. Orihime was thinking Kansas. They argued about this the whole time.

Back in the car, Rangiku became more serious.

 _"You left Karakura with a stranger Orihime! Someone I don't know! I am all for you leaving and doing crazy things, but what he if actually kidnapping you?"_

"Its not kidnapping if she asked me to take her with me."

 _"With you?"_

"Grimmjow was already going to leave Karakura last night. I just asked if I can tag along."

 _"Still doesn't excuse it. He could hurt you. Oh my gosh, he is probably really dangerous. Are you a murderer Grimmjow?"_

"Maybe."

"Grimmjow don't say stuff like that!"

 _"You don't even know anything about him Orihime."_

Suddenly a huge grin broke out on Orihime's face. Grimmjow gave a same knowing smirk. After spending over 16 hours together side by side, they practically knew each other for years.

"I know enough."

Rangiku was shocked. This didn't sound like Orihime. The answer was so confident and knowing. Orihime was not like that. What the hell did this stranger do to her? _"Orihime! I still dont think-"_

Grimmjow "You dont trust her."

 _"Excuse me?"_

Orihime looked over to Grimmjow with a questioning gaze.

"You and the rest of your friends don't trust the Princess."

" _We_ -"

"You constantly try to protect her from every single damn thing. You don't think she can handle anything."

 _"That is not true! We know Orihime can handle anything!"_

"Oh, then what about the time you didn't trust her to go out of town for a field trip."

" _That's not-"_

"Or, when you **_fucking locked_** her in her own house after her dad came back."

 _"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know anything about us or Orihime! No matter what she has told you."_

Orihime didn't like this. This conversation was getting out of hand and it was all her fault. She shouldn't had told Rangiku about Grimmjow.

"Rangiku, can I call you later?"

Grimmjow gave a sharp glance at Orihime and shook his head. "Hell no Princess. She needs to hear this."

"But Grimm-"

Rangiku started to speak. but Orihime clearly heard the anger and guilt seeping into her voice. " _Let him finish Orihime."_

Grimmjow smirked reached ear to ear. Oh he was going to piss her off.

"Let's not talk about the time you all left her behind for some fight. Not to mention this fucking best friend not talking to her. What type of **_friends_** do that? If you people really were her friends, she wouldn't have fucking ran away from Karakura."

Rangiku didn't answer for some time after that. Neither did Grimmjow. The silence was almost deafing. Things just had to turn out this way. Orihime looked at her phone screen. It said she was still on the line, but no sound was coming.

"Rangiku, are you there?" Orihime said, worry lacing her voice. Rangiku was hardly ever silent. Especially to her. Orihime heard a groan over the phone.

" _I am here. Orihime, he is right. We are bad did it take a complete stranger for me to see that?_ "

"No he is wrong! You guys care about m-"

" _Its ok. Really it is. Don't defend me or the others. He isn't wrong about us. We do treat you like that. We always leave you out. It's not right or fair to you. I am so sorry Hime."_

Rangiku groaned again, but gave a small smile (not like they could see it though). " _Grimmjow was it? Take care of her for me"_

"Like I care what the hell you want me to do." Grimmjow snarled.

" _I'll take that as a yes. Hime I'll call you back later. I missed my class already. I love you and Be safe for me please_."

Orihime giggled, "You would have missed your class anyway Rangiku. I promise I'll be careful. I love you too."

Rangiku laughed. It was good to hear Orihime laugh again. After her whole life was basically crap, she really did needes to get away. Rangiku finally understood.

What Orihime really needed was Grimmjow.

" _Bye Hime."_

Orihime pressed end and looked over to Grimmjow. She put on the best pout she could manage which looked like it was cross between a happy face and a mother's disappointment face.

"Did you have to say that?"

He laughed at her question. "Hey, I speak the truth Princess."

Orihime shook her head at him. "That was harsh, they are still my friends."

"Whatever you say. Besides it doesn't matter anymore and they don't matter. You left all that bullshit behind in Karakura. Leave it there."

Orihime smiled and looked out the window. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft radio. Once again he was right. She slowly learned that Grimmjow was right about a lot of things. He knew what he wanted and how to be free. Orihine knew Grimmjow was the key to her new life.

"Us against the world right?" she whispered to herself.

Grimmjow, however had heard it and nodded his head toward her and gave a small smirk. "Yeah. Us agaisnt the world Princess. "

* * *

"So where exactly are we headed Grimmjow?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"What! You have no clue at all?!"

"Tch. There are too nany damn places to choose from. Its tiring and annoying."

"But It's because that there are so many more cities and states that makes this fun! Remember this is our grand adventure!"

"I'm so tired of you."

"That's so mean Grimmjow."

It was 5 minutes before Orihime spoke again.

"I am still thinking Kansas."

" ** _No."_**


End file.
